


Playacting

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Draco. It's not what you think it is. Romance, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playacting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hd_flashfic's "Handshake" challenge. Thanks to the lovely Lunarennui for a keen beta and lightning response. 
> 
> Posted on ___ at Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=13100

"You can't possibly be serious, Draco. Ugh."  
  
"Oh, but I am!" Slap, squeeze.  
  
"Give it up -- mwheo! -- it's never going to happen."  
  
"Listen, Potter, I haven't wormed my way into your heart on looks alone. Though, I do admit they are rather persuasive on their own merits, don't you think?" Dig, squeeze.  
  
"Whngaa. Quit fishing. Fine. I admit you're persuasive, but that doesn't mean I'll let you persuade me to do this."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?" Chop-chop-chop.  
  
"Whi-in-ing wo-on't wo-ork, e-eithe-er."  
  
"Just think of it as another position. One we haven't tried yet." Rub, rub.  
  
Eye roll. "We have sex all the time, Draco. That's not persuasive, that's-- that's just normal."  
  
"It got you to try--"  
  
"Don't change the subject. I won't do it. I won't put on the silly robes -- where did you get tho-o-ohhhh! Ahh! Where did you get those, anyway? Did you raid the laundry?"  
  
"Never you mind." Twist, twist.  
  
"And I won't pretend we hate each other again!"  
  
"But that's the brilliance of my plan, Potter! If you do this, it'll be like the hating thing won't have ever happened!"  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing can change that now,  _Malfoy_. Not for real."  
  
"Look.... I know that. Harry."  
  
"Sure, Draco. Hey! Don't stop."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Well, why, then? C'mon, keep going!"  
  
"You're done, anyway." Slap. "Get up, and you can do me."  
  
"Fine, then. Lay down. And don't dodge the issue. What do you want to play at dress-up for? Merlin, you're tense!" Knead, knead.  
  
"Hnnng. I know it won't change anything, Harry. Mwuh."  
  
"Yeah?" Knuckle.  
  
"Mmmbut... I wonder what it would have been like, you know."  
  
Slap, rub. "No, I don't know. What  _are_  you talking about?" Pound.  
  
"That day. Ungh! In the train. Nmrph. When we were first years. Aaow! Not so hard."  
  
"Oh?" Pat-pat-pat. Press.  
  
"I just wondered... Hmmna... I mean, I know it won't be like it never happened, but... twhfff... it would be nice to imagine what it would have been likeaaaaahhh... if we had shaken hands.... Oh, that's perfect."  
  
"Oh." Press. "If it means that much..." Press. "Then, yes. I'll do it."  
  
Press, press, press.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"D'you think it would have made any difference?" Press.  
  
"Yesmmm. It would have made a big difference, Harry."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We would have got here much sooner."


End file.
